


Night of the Turtle Army

by ImNotACatISwear



Category: Hamilton-Miranda, Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: But only the finest crack, Gen, Humor, It's painful if you know your history, Rise Up, and cocaine, crackfic, turtle army, which I may have been on while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotACatISwear/pseuds/ImNotACatISwear
Summary: Historically, what were John Laurens' last words?





	Night of the Turtle Army

Larry Daley was walking the halls of the Smithsonian when he was greeted by a horrifying site. Turtles. Hundreds of them. All commanded by the a figure from museum's newest exhibit, the American Revolution. The figure, a young man with long, curly hair and a ponytail, raised his hand, pointed to Larry, and said "CHARG-" the sun came up before he could finish.


End file.
